


Mey-Rin and the Mistletoe

by heretherebemonsters



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Christian Holidays, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Holiday Cheer, Kissing, Mistletoe, Yuletide, holiday spirit, mischevious Sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2824469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heretherebemonsters/pseuds/heretherebemonsters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mey-Rin decides things at the manor aren't festive enough. Sebastian lets out a bit of his mischievous side. Fluff and kisses occur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mey-Rin and the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little thing for the holiday season. Merry Christmas, all!

Mey-Rin couldn’t resist buying the mistletoe when she saw the jar full of it sitting on the counter at the bakery. It was the weekly trip to town for supplies for the manor and this time she, Bard and Finny had come on their own. Though he usually lead their expeditions to the city Sebastian had remained behind at the manor this time, saying he wished to get some work done which had been piling up, and had entrusted Bard with the shopping list. He’d given them very strict instructions to buy only what was on the list, nothing more and nothing less, before sending them on their way. Bard climbed up on the wagon seat muttering something about how ironic it was that a nobleman as rich as the Earl Phantomhive boasted among his staff a head butler who was so tightly frugal. They all knew Sebastian was loathe to waste anything.

So when Mey-Rin spied the mistletoe when she and Bard went into the bakery for the order of flour, leaving Finny with the wagon, she resisted the urge to drift over and pluck at the shiny green sprigs. Christmas was fast approaching after all, only a few weeks away now, and Mey-Rin had indulged in holiday festivities whenever and wherever she could. Sebastian had caught her several times singing carols to herself as she worked. She had always loved this time of year, having grown up in a family that had celebrated Yuletide whole-heartedly. She knew the Earl’s dislike for the holiday season stemmed back to the trauma of his youth and losing his parents but Mey-Rin still couldn’t help wishing he would allow for more decorations at the manor.

Finny had hung the pair of large wreaths on the double doors at the manor’s entrance only a week ago. The only other concession the Earl allowed for the season was the large formal tree that the servants had worked together to set up and decorate just inside the foyer picture window. Though it was meant more for guests to enjoy when they visited, Mey-Rin had thought that the tree looked lovely when they were done with it and had taken a long moment to admire it before Sebastian had strode to the top of the stairs and clapped his hands to get their attention, sending them back to work in his typical efficient manner.

But the mistletoe was small and wouldn’t take up any room and if Mey-Rin bought some with her own pocket money Sebastian couldn’t get angry with her over it. She glanced at Bard who was occupied with talking to the shopkeeper about the order and quickly sidled over to the jar on the counter. She spent a minute fingering the different sprigs before plucking the biggest and fullest one from the rest. She spoke with the other clerk behind the counter and had paid for the mistletoe before Bard had even realized what had happened.

The clerk gave Mey-Rin a small length of red satin ribbon to tie on the mistletoe and she was busy with fastening the perfect bow around the stem when Bard’s voice broke into her happy reverie. “What’s that?”

“Just some mistletoe, is all.” Mey-Rin realized that the shopkeeper and his clerk had both disappeared into the rear of the store to fetch the flour. She offered Bard a bright smile.

Bard sighed. “Mey-Rin, you know Sebastian said not to buy anything extra. He gave the list to me which means I’m responsible for it. I’ll get an earful when we get back.”

“No you won’t,” Mey-Rin assured him, giving the little bow one last tug before holding the sprig up for him to see. “I bought it with my pocket money. He never even needs to know.”

Bard shook his head and one side of his mouth cracked into a grin. “Alright then.” He paused before reaching out to take the mistletoe from her. “It wouldn’t be polite to stand with a lady under the mistletoe and not kiss her,” he informed her and held the sprig up over his head before leaning in and giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

Mey-Rin found herself blushing furiously as Bard handed the mistletoe back to her. He laughed at her expression and slid a brotherly arm around her shoulders to guide her out of the shop. “Come on. We’ve got to bring the wagon around back.”

Mey-Rin nodded and quickly stuffed the mistletoe into her dress pocket before Finny could see it, being careful not to crush any of the leaves. There it stayed until they had returned to the manor with a loaded wagon. Bard was feeling light-hearted and humming a little tune around the cigarette in his mouth; he’d been successful in acquiring everything on the list and nothing less, nothing more, just as Sebastian had ordered. Finny had fallen asleep with his head on Mey-Rin’s shoulder, exhausted after the long day among the hustle and bustle of the big city. The maid didn’t mind. Finny reminded her of her little brother and she cared for him as such. She sat quietly, watching the countryside slip past as they left London behind.

Sebastian was waiting for them when they arrived back at the manor just before sunset. He was standing at the servants’ entrance at the rear of the manor when Bard pulled the horses up, without his overcoat or even his tail coat despite the deepening chill in the air with the approaching darkness. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, a sure sign he’d been hard at work. He stepped off the stoop as the wagon crunched to a halt, his long legs covering the ground quickly.

“Bardroy, the list please.” Sebastian was nothing if not efficient, skipping any pleasantries and going straight to the business at hand.

Bard handed the shopping list down to Sebastian after fishing it from his coat pocket and then climbed from the wagon as Mey-Rin shook Finny awake. The boy was a sound sleeper and hadn’t yet stirred despite the fact that they’d stopped moving. Bard paused to quiet the horses on his way around to the other side of the wagon then joined Sebastian to look over the goods.

Finny stretched and jumped down from the wagon with a yawn, then held up open arms to take a load of the smaller parcels from Mey-Rin. Small boxes of assorted sizes had been packed around their feet on the floorboard, containing fragile or otherwise non-bulk items. Mey-Rin wasn’t certain what was in all of them as Bard had done most of the purchasing, but she knew there was a new set of flatware for the master’s table in one of them.

Sebastian had methodically ticked off all the items on the list as he went over everything in the wagon and by the end he appeared pleased that everything had been accounted for. “Well done, Bard. You picked up everything on my list and did exactly as I instructed.”

Bard straightened up, puffing out his chest a bit and looking proud of himself. “Were you expecting anything else?”

Sebastian shot him an exasperated look, one fine dark brow arched as he folded the list and slipped it into the pocket of his waistcoat. “Do you really want me to answer that?”

Bard waved a hand hurriedly. “Nevermind.” He turned to see Finny with an armload of parcels headed for the door into the manor. “Finny! Hurry it up! We’ve gotta get all this inside before dark.”

“Okaaaay!” came Finny’s singsong reply as he disappeared inside. Bard frowned and walked around Sebastian to reach for a sack of flour, pulling it closer and hefting it up over his shoulder with a grunt. He headed in the same direction Finny had gone.

“Give me your hand, if you please.” Mey-Rin looked up in surprise at the sound of Sebastian’s voice so close. He was standing at the wagonside, one long-fingered hand held up to help her down. His other arm held a sack of flour securely over his other shoulder and Mey-Rin blinked. The butler stood as straight and proud as ever, not giving any hint that the weight of the flour might have been uncomfortable.

Mey-Rin clutched two small boxes in one arm and reached down with the other to take Sebastian’s proffered hand. His fingers were strong and immediately wrapped around hers, his grip steadying as she carefully stepped down from the wagon. “T-Thank you, Mr. Sebastian,” she stuttered once her boots were both firmly on the snowy ground.

Sebastian offered her one of his pleasant smiles, letting go of her hand. “Of course. It would be impolite of me not to offer you my aid.” He gestured at the open doorway just as Bard and Finny came piling back out of it. “After you.”

Mey-Rin made her way inside, all too aware of Sebastian’s footsteps against the hardwood floors behind her as he followed her to the kitchen. The room was pleasantly warm when she entered and she saw that a fire was blazing in the hearth. No doubt Sebastian was in the middle of dinner preparations, as the various pots on the stovetop seemed to indicate. Mey-Rin went immediately to the side cupboard and set the parcels she’d carried in with the others that Finny had already stacked up there. Behind her there was a thud as Sebastian dropped the sack of flour on the floor with the other one Bard had brought in.

Mey-Rin was busily straightening a few packages to ensure none toppled off the pile when she became aware that Sebastian was standing directly behind her. “Mey-Rin.” He said her name in that stern tone that never boded well for any of them.

“Yes, Sebastian?” Mey-Rin slowly turned around to face him.

“Didn’t I tell you all to only buy what was on the list I gave Bard?”

Mey-Rin nodded. “Yes,” she squeaked. Was it possible that Bard had messed something up? But it wasn’t like Sebastian to not immediately call one of them out on their mistakes as soon as he saw them. She had just heard him praising Bard on a job well done outside.

“Then what’s this?” Sebastian asked, leaning forward and reaching out to pluck the sprig of mistletoe neatly from her dress pocket.

Mey-Rin cursed inwardly. One of the leaves must have been poking out unbeknownst to her. Sebastian had sharp eyes if he’d noticed something so minute. Mey-Rin blushed a bit; she hadn’t been aware he’d taken so much interest in her appearance. How else could he have noticed?

“I bought it with my own pocket money, I swear, you can ask Bard! I just wanted something a little festive for the Yuletide season, you see. It’s so dull around here with how the young master refuses to decorate.” Mey-Rin’s eyes widened as she realized what she’d said and she clapped a hand over her mouth. “I’m sorry!”

But Sebastian was looking more bemused than angry, to her surprised relief. “I see,” he murmured, turning the sprig between his elegant fingers. “If you spent your own money, then my instructions were still followed.” He seemed prepared to let the matter go.

Mey-Rin slumped slightly and asked timidly, “May I have that back, sir?”

Sebastian continued as if she hadn’t spoken. “Something festive for the season, eh? So you chose mistletoe. However, mistletoe isn’t much good for only one person.” He held up the sprig tied with its bright red ribbon and let the corners of his lips curl into a small smile, making him look mischievous in a way Mey-Rin had never seen before. “Let me assist with the Yuletide spirit.”

Before Mey-Rin could fully process what was happening, Sebastian had leaned over and caught her lips in a kiss. This one was as different as could be from the quick peck she’d gotten from Bard earlier. While that kiss had been entirely chaste and full of an almost brotherly affection, this one was full of heat and sensuality that most definitely wasn’t brotherly. Or professional. A small part of Mey-Rin was surprised that Sebastian was even capable of such a thing; he was always so proper and reserved until one of them made a really terrible mistake…Thinking about his swift anger in those situations however made her think that perhaps he was more passionate than he would ever let on.

Sebastian’s lips were warm and softer than she’d expected and they moved against hers in a manner that said he knew exactly what he was doing. Mey-Rin sighed and let her arms slide up around his neck as he drew her closer, deepening the kiss even more. Mey-Rin hung onto him tightly as he kissed her thoroughly until there was no more air in her lungs.

When Sebastian came up for air, Mey-Rin was panting and flushed, hardly able to believe what had just happened. Sebastian himself looked nothing if not ever so slightly pleased with himself as he gave her a tiny crooked smile. “Merry Christmas, Mey-Rin.” There was a note of laughter in his deep voice that she heard so rarely that it continued to be shocking every time it presented itself.

“Uh, m-merry Christmas, Mister Sebastian,” she stammered, unable to gather her thoughts to say anything more.

Sebastian was looking thoughtful as he stared at the mistletoe between his fingers. “Oh dear,” he mused quietly. “It seems that I did not, in fact, kiss you under the mistletoe as tradition dictates.” There was a pause and when he spoke again, there was that hint of mirth in his tone once more. “No matter. I’ll just hang this on the doorframe and rectify that error right away.”

Mey-Rin blinked. Did he really intend to kiss her again? Suddenly, she was more than alright with the young master’s aversion to holiday decorations; after all if the manor was dripping with them would she even have looked twice at the mistletoe in the bakery? She smiled to herself. At this rate it would turn out to be a very festive season indeed.


End file.
